Not like Other Girls
by guillotineghosties
Summary: Alternate accomplice ending scene with kissing and stuff, featuring a female protagonist. Reader x Adachi, Fem!Protag x Adachi. Underage warning? Oneshot.


**A/N:**** I'll never stop being butthurt that we haven't gotten a female protag to seduce Adachi with. I started writing this as a short "what if" thing and I'm not sure I'm happy enough with it to publish it, but I promised like three people I'd share, so.**

**X~x~x**

Adachi stared at me in bewilderment, pupils dilating at the realization that not only had I figured out that he was the murderer, but that I wasn't intent on turning him in.

I looked him dead in the eyes. "Adachi-san...after all the time we spent together, my view shifted from when my friends and I originally launched our investigation."

His lips curled to a smirk. "Is that so? There's no backing out of this, you know." He moved closer experimentally, as if expecting me to turn tail and run.

I stood my ground, even as he effortlessly grabbed my wrists and pinned them above me on the announcement board behind us.

"And here I was thinking you were just another brat with no idea how awful the real world was...it really is terrible, you know. You sure you don't want to go back and enjoy your last few years of no responsibility? As a teenager? And choosing to be with me like this won't be easy. Your uncle will murder me if he finds out."

"I'm positive."

"Then I guess that makes you an adult now. And my partner in crime." He released my left hand to put two fingers under my chin, guiding my vision so that our gazes met again.

"I guess it's my responsibility, then, to give you your first taste of an adult thing called lust..." Before I could process what he'd just said and the significance of it, his lips were on mine and his larger frame was towering over me. He trailed his hands down my sides and slid his mouth to the side of my neck, and I felt every inch of my flesh chill. "I think you're ready for it. You're not like other girls."

I really wasn't like other girls, of course, because it wasn't normal for a high school student to be investigating murder cases, forgoing contracts with strange men in limousines, summoning monsters from the depths of their psyches, and siding with the perpetrator. It wasn't like I'd intended to be so captivated by Adachi and that I'd planned all along for it wind up like this, with us making out in the empty interrogation room with the ferocity of monsters in heat. There was the lingering, bitter taste of coffee in his mouth that he'd probably taken without sugar to avoid Dojima's criticism.

He was intent on having me the same way, hooking his thumb into the waistband of my panties and tugging them down when the door handle violently shook, following by a few hurried knocks. "Adachi, hurry the hell up we need you to go pick up our coffee order!"

Adachi ceased his ministrations and recomposed himself. "God dammit," he hissed, adjusting his tie. "You should probably get going. You have lots of packing to do, right?"

I pulled my underwear back up to my hips and sighed, having already psyched myself up for something kinky. Because _he_ wasn't like high school boys, who were practically laying roses by my feet on a daily basis and asking their parents to offer dowry. I'd had more than my fair share of them during my stay in Inaba. "Yeah."

"I'll be calling you before you go." He grinned at me and took his leave, going back into a world that would be forever unaware of who and what he truly was.

It occurred to me in the fresh silence just what had transpired and what I'd agreed to. I'd betrayed everything my new friends and I had worked towards.  
I'd betrayed the truth that I'd been reaching for so eagerly over the past year, and there was no going back from it ever.

Something inside of me changed then, having sealed the bond with Adachi. The voice that had been Izanagi's channel all those months ago, when he'd first spoken to me, became distorted with the flash of a migraine setting in the right side of my skull. A new power had begun to flow inside of me, sewing its way into my soul, and a delightful asphyxiation was choking away any hesitation I could have still held.

I̻̦̟̫̱͕̦͡ ̙̜̥͙̦̣́̌̑̋a̯ͦŗ̝̦̹̺ͮt̲̹͉̲̫͚̬̔ ͉͎͖̹̜̲ͮ͒ͫ̊tͤ͑̑ͦͮ́͏͉h̥̦̪̰̟̰̐ő̝̯u̟̯̪̓͌ͧ̇̾̈̒


End file.
